(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering column with a vehicle steering shaft disposed therein, and more particularly to a supporting apparatus for a tilt type steering column which is capable of absorbing impact applied in the event of head-on vehicle crash.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a supporting structure for a tilt type steering column of a vehicle, supporting structures disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-115770 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-23771 have been known.
The supporting structure disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-115770 has the problem that once a steering column has been released from a vehicle body forward in the direction of the length of a vehicle, energy cannot be absorbed by the steering column.
Also, the supporting structure disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-23771 has the problem that the position of a steering column held by support pins for tilting the steering column, i.e. the position of a steering wheel at the rear end of the steering column is unstable because the support pins shift while crushing edges of slotted holes and hence relatively small impact energy can be only absorbed. Therefore, for example, in the case where an air bag is mounted on the steering wheel, there is a possibility that the form of the airbag being inflated toward the driver is unstable.